


Food sharing

by MarxyMoo



Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Please don't flame me this is my first fanfic, marukabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarxyMoo/pseuds/MarxyMoo
Summary: Just a normal interaction between characters definitely ;)
Relationships: Kirby/Mark | Marx
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Food sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This is uh,, my first fanfic so it kinda sucks-  
> Hope I don't disappoint too much

"But Marx, you're really hurt!!" Kirby said as he flailed his little nubs in desperation.

"NO! I'd rather drown than touch those treacherous lips of yours! Back off!" Marx hissed taking a small leap back and covering his face slightly with a wing. Kirby whimpered and shrunk in his spot. He knew Marx wouldn't agree with food sharing and what's required to do it, but it still hurt a bit when he shouted back.

"I-I promise it won't take long! It'll only last a second if you cooperate with me-" "N O no!! Can't you get that through your thick skull you moron???" Cutting kirby off, the gremlin snarled at him, turning away and grumbling incomprehensibly.

The little puffball looked sadly at the ground staring at it before perking up with a newfound sense of hope. "What if I give you some of my lunch after this mission?" Now kirby wasn't sure if this was going to work, but that wasn't going to stop him from trying. A couple silent seconds passed before Marx turned with interest on his face.

"...Some?" 

"Oh uh- All of it!!"

"Hmm.." Marx looked away thinking, he wasn't entirely sure if kissing kirby only to get his lunch later was worth it. Well that was until Kirby spoke out again

"And I'll let you sleep in my bed! I know you find it comfortable so I'll stay out if it this time! The floor can be uh- nice….sometimes!" 

Doing a 180 Marx immediately replied "Deal" and walked over to kirby. "But tell ANYONE about this and I'll fry you" Kirby nodded and smiled.

Out of nowhere a small yet dirty thought wandered into the gremlins mind, and he figured since no one else would be hearing about this, he'd take advantage of the current situation. Instead of carefully taking the food out of kirby's mouth like any normal person would, he pressed his face up against his, catching kirby by surprise and knocking him over.

Marx's tongue explored Kirby's mouth before he went for the tomato and scooped it out, promptly devouring it happily. 

"Oh boy that really hit the spot! Thanks for the snack buddy heheheh~"

Spreading his wings, Marx took off ahead with a small trail of multicolored crystals behind him. Leaving Kirby a flustered mess and definitely questioning what just happened


End file.
